London Pride
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de bunnysworld sur Archive of Our Own. Résumé : Gauvain et ses amis marchent pour la gay pride quand il réalise que quelque chose cloche avec Merlin.


Titre : **London Pride**

Auteur : **bunnysworld**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY ou lpc ou moi

 **OOO**

Certains disaient que le temps était parfait pour la parade, d'autres clamaient qu'il faisait déjà trop chaud. Dés le début, Gauvain avait fourré son t-shirt à l'arrière de son jeans découpé, Percy l'avait retiré à la moitié du chemin cependant. Même Merlin avait relevé ses manches. A leurs surprises, Léon était le seul qui portait le plus scandaleux des shorts. Arthur était toujours un peu timide, c'était sa première parade, tout du moins la première parade où il était avec les autres.

Ils avaient peint leurs visages avec les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et ils s'amusaient, en faisant signe aux spectateurs, en distribuant des autocollants et des flyers pour leur organisation, en dansant le long de la rue, en envoyant des bisous et en s'empreignant de l'énergie positive qui irradiait de tout le monde.

Léon fournissait les petites bouteilles d'eaux d'une petite charrette qu'il tirait depuis le début, et ils passaient tous un bon moment.

« Allez, Arthur, nous avons fait la moitié du parcours. »

« Mes pieds me font déjà mal ! » Rigole Arthur.

Gauvain pose un petit baiser sur sa joue. « Préserve les pour plus tard. Nous allons danser toute la nuit et tu te trouveras finalement un mec ! »

Arthur secoue simplement la tête, et il s'éloigne pour coller d'avantage d'autocollant sur le t-shirt, les casquettes et les bras des gens.

Gauvain est juste en train de faire un signe avec son boa aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel à des types mignons qui les encouragent quand il jette un regard à Merlin. Il fronce les sourcils. « Tu vas bien ? » Son ami est encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Oui, je… » Merlin trébuche mais il parvient à se rattraper seul.

« Putain, » Marmonne Gauvain, et il fourre son rouleau d'autocollant dans les mains d'Owaine. Il connaît Merlin depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quels sont les signes.

Merlin commence à rire bêtement.

« Allez, sortons d'ici. » Il attrape Merlin et il essaie de le tirer avec lui. Il avait été le témoin des bouffonneries de Merlin quand son taux de sucre basculait dans la zone « trop bas » assez souvent.

« Laisse moi ! Je…je m'amuse ! »

Gauvain ne le laisse pas s'en aller, même si Merlin essaie de se dégager de lui. Bordel, ce garçon était trop pénible quand il était comme ça ! Ils devaient le sortir de la parade le plus rapidement possible.

Arthur remarque que quelque chose ne va pas et il se précipite vers eux. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Merlin ? »

« Va chercher des boissons sucrées chez Léon ! » Gauvain est toujours en train de se débattre avec Merlin qui glousse en insistant qu'il n'a jamais été aussi bien alors qu'il perd de plus en plus sa coordination.

Quand Gauvain arrive à hauteur de Percy, il lui jette presque littéralement Merlin dans les bras. « Tiens le ! »

Arthur revient, et il essaie de faire que Merlin, qui essaie toujours de repousser les mains de Percy en balbutiant des inepties, boive un cola et mange un cookie.

En signalant à un steward qu'ils ont une urgence, Gauvain aide le steward à écarter la foule. « Par ici ! »

Il n'a pas besoin de crier. La musique au coin de la rue est trop bruyante et Percy le suit de toute manière. Merlin est toujours en train de lutter contre la prise, en trébuchant tout le long, en chantant les paroles de la chanson qui passe encore et encore, et en envoyant des bisous aux gens autour d'eux.

Dés qu'ils atteignent la première tente, Percy laisse tomber Merlin sur un brancard pendant qu'Arthur appelle pour un médecin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Un jeune médecin est déjà en train de mettre des gants et il commence à examiner Merlin. « Il a un peu trop bu ? »

Alors que Percy repousse Merlin, qui essaie de se lever, et retombe et Percy le maintient là, Arthur fronce les sourcils. « Il est diabétique et nous sommes dans la parade, » répond-t-il violemment comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

« D'accord. » Le médecin se tourne vers Merlin. « Quel est ton nom ? »

Merlin cligne des yeux et ensuite il sourit bêtement. « Tu es mignon. »

« Quand a-t-il mangé pour la dernière fois ? » Le docteur vérifie la bracelet d'urgence médical de Merlin, et il fait un signe à infirmier de lui rapporter un test.

Merlin sourit simplement.

« Je sais qu'il a pris un déjeuner. A environ 9 heure du matin. » Arthur pousse littéralement Percy hors de son chemin pour prendre la main de Merlin, en s'agenouillant et en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux humides devant les yeux de Merlin.

Percy et Gauvain échangent un regard de surprise tandis qu'Arthur dit ça.

« Rien depuis lors ? » Le médecin vérifie sa glycémie rapidement et ses sourcils rencontre la racine de ses cheveux.

« Pas que je sache, et nous avons passé la majeur partie de la journée ensemble. » Arthur pâlit quand il voit la réaction du médecin. « J'aurai dû faire plus attention à lui. Mais c'est plutôt nouveau pour moi, je suis toujours en train d'apprendre…vous voyiez ce que je veux dire. »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Dans certains cas, ça peut arriver rapidement. »

Un infirmier apporte un liquide sucré et le médecin essaie de le faire boire à Merlin. Alors qu'il détourne la tête encore et encore, il tend le gobelet en plastique à Arthur. « Voici, peut-être qu'il le prendra si ça vient de vous. »

Alors que Merlin sourit à Arthur en sirotant finalement la boisson, le médecin se relève. « Les gars, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami. Vous avez bien fait de le conduire ici immédiatement. Nous allons prendre soin de lui. Si sa glycémie ne remonte pas à un taux normal, nous l'emmènerons à l'hôpital. Vous disiez que vous étiez dans la parade, vous devriez y retourner. » Il sourit pour les encourager.

« Je vais rester. » Arthur insiste alors qu'il repose le gobelet presque entièrement vide.

« Allez, Arthur, » Gauvain pose une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur, « arrête d'ennuyer ce brave docteur. Regarde, Merlin a déjà reprit quelques couleurs, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant. Nous reviendrons le voir plus tard. »

Arthur secoue la tête. « Je reste. »

« C'est ta première parade. Tu veux vraiment la manquer ? Merlin ira bien. » Percy s'enquière.

« Ce n'est pas amusant sans lui. » Arthur ne quitte jamais Merlin du regard qui est déjà un peu plus conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui que dix minutes auparavant.

Merlin cligne des yeux et envoie un baiser à Arthur. « Je t'aime. »

« Regarde, bois encore un peu de ça. » Arthur propose le reste du liquide à Merlin.

Gauvain hausse les épaules et ensuite il sourit à Percy. Ils tapotent l'épaule d'Arthur, convaincus. Il ne les remarque même pas tandis qu'il caresse tendrement le dos de la main de Merlin, qui lui marmonne des trucs sans queue ni tête. Ils remercient le médecin et partent.

Dés qu'ils sont sortis de la tente des secours, Percy sourit largement. « Merlin et Arthur, qui l'aurait cru ? »

Gauvain sourit. « Allons-y, pour répandre les bonnes nouvelles ! » Il retourne pour retrouver leur groupe et ils parlent à tout le monde du nouveau couple.

 **FIN**


End file.
